Moving On
by absentia-varia
Summary: 3 months after the first is defeated, Willow and Dawn are moving to Hogwarts. Who is the strange new professor there also? New love is kindled and old friends reunite. Note: Willow isnt gay
1. one

Title: Moving On (Working Title)  
  
Author: blackroseangel69 (blackroseangel69@hotmail.com)  
  
Rated: PG -13  
  
Pairing: W/? Dawn/Draco  
  
Disclaimer: All things BtVS belong to Joss Whedon, et al. All things  
  
Harry Potter belong to J. K. Rowling, et al.  
  
Distribution: Whoever wants it.  
  
Notes: I haven't Changed much, Season 7 Spoilers for Buffy  
  
'Three months after the first had been defeated, and the people were just starting to come back to Sunnydale. Spike, the second vampire with a soul was gone, destroyed by the amulet that Angel the original vampire with a soul, and Buffy's first love, had brought, and everyone was trying to rebuild his or her lives. If you wandered around the streets of Sunnydale, you wouldn't hear a sound, until you reached Revello Drive. The Scooby Gang had decided to make Buffy's house their permanent home. It had been rebuilt; a new training basement had been built. It was a large room and it was equipt with all the training gear and weapons. In the corner of the basement a bedroom had been set up, and in the opposite corner a solid metal cage stood out from the wall, for who knows what evil lurks in the shadows.  
  
Moving on.  
  
The ground floor had been designated the living areas, Kitchen, Dining, and conference rooms. The top two floors were the bedrooms, four bedrooms on each floor. This included 3 spare rooms, but each floor had a common living area and a bathroom. For the many hero's and heroines living under the roof.'  
  
"Andrew, what are you doing? I though you weren't allowed to do that anymore: came the sound of Dawns voice. Andrew was pulled out of his fantasy world and moved sulkily into another room.  
  
Willow was sitting in her new room, contemplating what all that had just happened, The First had been defeated, all the potentials were now slayers, Spike was killed, as was Anya, and Kennedy was gone. She'd left, gone with a few slayers to a hellmouth in Miami.  
  
"Willow?" Buffy's voice floated through the door from the other side.  
  
"In here Buff." Willow replied.  
  
The door opened slowly and Buffy peeked her head around the corner, "Hey, you okay?" she asked, wandering over to sit on the bed next to Willow.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just that, you know. Everything's so different now." Willow said frowning, "Kennedy left, just like all the others. Why do people keep leaving me?"  
  
Buffy looked at her distraught friend. "Hey now, its okay, it will be okay." She said comforting Willow. "Hey! I almost forgot! A letter came for you today. Talk about weirdness" Buffy said, handing Willow an envelope.  
  
As Buffy left the room, she turned and said to willow, "Dinners going to be ready soon, so don't mope around here all evening. I'll send Xander up here to get you." And she was gone.  
  
Willow stared down at the letter in front of her, and her eyes widened as she read.  
  
To: Ms Willow Rosenberg Bed by the Window 1630 Revello Drive Sunnydale Ca. U.S.A  
  
From: Albus Dumbledore Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry England  
  
Dear Ms. Rosenberg, I am writing to inform you that you have been offered the position of this years Defence Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I understand that you are more than qualified for the position. Also Miss Dawn Summers has been offered a place at the school. Just for general training. Because of her age she will be placed with the current 7th years. Please replay as soon as possible to inform me of your decision. Sincerely Albus Dumbledore Headmaster  
  
Willow finished reading the letter and jumped off her bed. She raced downstairs bumping into Xander who had been on his was upstairs to fetch Willow for dinner.  
  
"Woah! Watch out Wills!" Xander said chuckling, "What's the big rush?" Willow stared at him. She couldn't tell him no w, she had to wait until everyone was together.  
  
"Uh, I was really hungry?" Willow said, smiling meekly. Xander just stared at her, confusion written across his face. Willow took this moment to escape, she grabbed Xander's hand and dragged him downstairs exclaiming, "Hurry up! We don't want to keep everyone waiting!"  
  
As everyone sat down to eat, Buffy looked around the dining room table. 'This is who the Scooby Gang are now.' She thought, 'Me, Wills. Xand, Andrew even though I hate to admit it.' Her eyes flickered down to the end of the table. 'Dawnie, and lastly, Robin and Faith. Even though Robin and Faith are honorary members, they are still a part of this family.' Buffy pulled herself out of her thoughts.  
  
"Listen up people." Buffy began. The people around the table froze halfway though passing dishes and taking bites to eat. "I have an announcement to make," she continued, "Dawn has been accepted to a magic school, and I think she should go. She wont be alone there, Willow has also been asked to teach there. I want to know what everyone thinks." Buffy concluded.  
  
Willow's jaw dropped. "You knew? How?" she asked Buffy turned and looked at dawn. "I got a letter too. Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardary." Dawn spoke up. "it said you had been offered a teaching position. Are you going to accept?" Dawn asked eagerly. "Please say you are! Cause I want to go!" Dawn turned to Buffy.  
  
"Its all up to you Wills, Its your decision, but personally I think it would be good for you. It's the opportunity of a lifetime." Buffy said to Willow.  
  
"Would we get to visit?" Xander piped up  
  
"A school for Witchcraft and Wizardry? Like as in pointed hats and broomsticks?" Andrew asked.  
  
Faith and Robin had remained silent up until now. "Look Willow, Its like B said, its up to you, but I tend to agree. Time away from the Hellmouth would be good, and it cant hurt to have someone looking after Dawn, someone who knows who she is." Faith Spoke.  
  
Willow looked around, Xander and Buffy looked happy, and Dawn and Andrew looked excited.  
  
Willow glanced at Dawn and then smiled. "I guess we're going to Hogwarts then." She said, and the room exploded with excitement.  
  
* ~ *  
  
One week later, it was all organised. Willow was to transport Dawn and herself to a place she had been told. From there, they would meet someone who would take them to get ready to arrive at the school.  
  
They were all gathered in the living room. Willow stood in front of everyone. "Im going to miss you gusy, but I'll make sure we can come home or you can come visit us." Willow hugged Xander goodbye.  
  
"I'll miss you. Best buddy of mine." He said  
  
"I know" Willow replied, "I'll miss you too."  
  
Willow hugged Buffy, "Look after her for me okay?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Always. I'm going to miss you, don't go saving the world again unless I'm invited." Willow replied. Buffy smiled at her and the two girls hugged once more.  
  
Willow said quick goodbyes to Andrew, Faith and Robin, and waited for Dawn to finish her goodbyes. Once they were ready, Willow took Dawns hand, and they disappeared from sight.  
  
In a small alley in the middle of London, a young red headed woman appeared hand in hand with a blonde haired girl.  
  
"Are we here? Is this where we're supposed to be?" The younger girl asked. The red head scanned the alley, her eyes searching every shadow. "Yeah Dawnie, this is where we are supposed to be."  
  
A large man stepped from the shadows. "Ms. Rosenberg? And Miss Summers, I presume?" The man said, his face now revealed. He was smiling, and he seemed friendly.  
  
"Yes I'm Willow, and this is Dawn." Willow introduced herself. "Are you Hagrid?"  
  
"Yer, tha's me." Hagrid mumbled, "Now if you come with me, I'll get yeh ready for yeh arrival at Hogwarts."  
  
Hagrid led the two girls out of the alleyway and into what looked like a pub.  
  
TBC.  
  
A.N: So what did everyone think? Feedback is appreciated. I haven't written anything like this in ages, But I was inspired. So You know how it goes. Oh and title is a working title, so if anyone can come up with a better one, can u email me? Thanks. 


	2. two

Title: Moving On (Working Title) Disclaimer: In first Chappie  
  
Notes: I haven't changed much, except Willow isn't Gay. Season 7 Spoilers for Buffy  
  
Part 2  
  
The small pub in the middle of London paused for one second as a large man accompanied by two women entered the building.  
  
"Good mornin' Hagrid, Butterbeer?" Asked the man from behind the bar,  
  
"No thanks Tom. Hogwarts business." Hagrid replied. He turned to Willow and Dawn, "This is the Leaky Cauldron. We won't be saying here long. I'm taking yeh to Diagon Alley."  
  
The two girls looked around the pug, a lot of people looked shady, but a few were looking at them curiously, talking among themselves, wondering who they were.  
  
"What's Diagon Alley?" Dawn asked as she and Willow were led through the pub. They reached a brick wall behind the pub, and then the girls watched in amazement as Hagrid tapped some of the bricks and they began to move, revealing a wondrous street before them.  
  
"This is Diagon Alley." Hagrid announced. "You will find everything you need here."  
  
The two girls eagerly began exploring the wonders of Diagon Alley, including buying all they needed for Hogwarts.  
  
Willow and Dawn entered a Robe Shop.  
  
"Hello dears, what can I get you?" a woman asked approaching them.  
  
After an hour, both girls had a few robes each, ready for Hogwarts.  
  
They wandered down the street, and stopped outside a shop. Olivanders the shopfront read. Willow remembered that Hagrid had mentioned that they might want to get wands, as most witches and wizards used them. Willow felt no need to get one, as she did not need to use one. But Dawn might want one. The two girls entered the shop.  
  
*~*  
  
When they had finished shopping, Hagrid took the girls back to the Leaky Cauldron. "I got yeh both rooms for the night." Hagrid told them. "Well I'll be off now." He turned to leave, "Oh I almost forgot, you'll both be catching the train to Hogwarts tomorrow. Here are your tickets and don't be late. I'll see yeh both at Hogwarts." And with that he turned and left.  
  
The girls were led up to their rooms, they were across from each other, and even though it wasn't very late both girls were very tired. "Goodnight Dawnie" Willow said and she gave the girl a hug goodnight and entered her room.  
  
"Night Wills." Dawn replied, and the two girls separated.  
  
Dawn lay in bed that night thinking about her new wand. The man in the store had told her that the wood was taken from the tree of life. And the blood of the original slayer was inside. Dawn was surprised, but pleased to know that her wand was a link to her sister.  
  
Unable to stay awake any longer, Dawn soon fell asleep.  
  
*~*  
  
The next morning, Willow was awoken by Dawn rushing into her room, yelling, "Oh My God, Willow! My mirror talks to me! Does yours? This is sooo cool!" Dawn rushed over to Willows dresser and leaned close to it. "Hello? Can you talk too?"  
  
Willow sat up in bed. "Dawnie, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm seeing if your mirror talks too." Dawn informed the red headed witch.  
  
"Of course I talk" sounded a voice from the mirror.  
  
"Oh My God!" cried Dawn, she pointed to the mirror, "See I told you it could talk." The mirror, was busy studying the two girls.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready to go to Hogwarts?" it questioned.  
  
Willow turned to Dawn, "Oh my Goddess! That's right! Sorry" she turned to the mirror, "we have to go now!" Willow shooed Dawn out of her room, and quickly threw some clothes on.  
  
*~*  
  
In record time both Willow and Dawn arrived at Kings Cross Station.  
  
Willow reached into her pockets and pulled out the tickets that Hagrid had left them with. She passed them to Dawn to have a look. "Okay Dawnie, where are we going?"  
  
Dawn stared at the tickets incredulously, "Uh. Wills?" Dawn said tugging on Willows sleave. "this ticket says platform nine and three quarters. Willow how can there be a platform nine and three quarters?" Dawn asked. Willow looked at her confused and shrugged.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Dawn and Willow were standing between platforms nine and ten. "Well, what do we do now?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I don't know, wait I guess."  
  
The two girls watched as a family of red heads and one dark haired boy came walking down the platform. Willow noticed that they had animals. She was listening closely to them, "I cant wait for this year!" one of the boys said.  
  
"Yeah me either!" another replied. A woman who looked like their mother announced to the children,  
  
"Platform nine and three quarters coming up." At this, Willow's ears perked up and she walked up to the woman.  
  
"Excuse me" Willow said as she arrived at the party of people. "I couldn't help overhearing, but did you say platform nine and three quarters? I'm trying to find it."  
  
The woman smiled at Willow, "Don't worry dear, we'll take you there. I'm Molly Weasley, and these are my children, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny." Molly said motioning to each of the red heads. "Fred and George have both graduated from Hogwarts a couple of years ago. Ron and Harry." She motioned to the dark haired boy, "Are in their seventh year this year, and Ginny is going into sixth. You look a little old to be a student, if you don't mind me saying. Why are you going to Hogwarts?" By the time that Molly had finished talking; Dawn had walked up behind Willow.  
  
"I'm Willow Rosenberg. I'm going to be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor."  
  
Ron and Harry started whispering and looked excited.  
  
"And this is Dawn Summers." Willow introduced as she pulled Dawn to stand next to her. "Dawn is going into Seventh year and will be assisting me with classes time to time during the year."  
  
"Hi" Dawn said as she waved to the people in front of her.  
  
"Oh, look at the time! Come on." Molly exclaimed.  
  
In no time, Willow, Dawn, Harry, Ginny and Ron were sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts express.  
  
"This is Soooo Cool!" Dawn exclaimed, as a bushy haired girl burst into the room.  
  
"You will NOT believe who is head boy!" she cried out in distress. "Oh!" she said surprised, as she noticed the guests in the compartment.  
  
"Hermione, this is Professor Rosenberg, she's going to be our new DADA teacher." Harry introduced. "and this is Dawn Summers." He pointed out. "She'll be going to school with us this year."  
  
"And this is Hermione Granger. Head girl. We're all in Gryffindor." Ron announced, as he and Harry explained what the houses were at Hogwarts. "You don't want to be in Slytherin."" Ron told Dawn. "Its full of evil witches and wizards." He finished off.  
  
"Oh! That reminds me. You'll never guess whose head boy..." Hermione trailed off.  
  
"Who?" asked Ginny  
  
"Draco Malfoy!" cried Hermione and she buried her head in her hands. The boys both looked horrified.  
  
"Who's Draco Malfoy?" asked Dawn. Harry opened his mouth to speak,  
  
"He's a slimy git who you never want to meet" he told Dawn.  
  
Willow was sitting back watching the teens talk, quite amused. They reminded her of herself, Buffy and Xander in high school explaining to someone who Cordelia. Of course that was the old Cordy. Now she was quite nice, and she and Cordy were actually friends. As willow was lost in thought, a young man appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Did I hear you talking about me Potter?" he asked. "Whose your new little friend?" he said and sneered ar Dawn. Dawn just stared at the boy, a look of disinterest on her face. 'Who does he think he is?' Dawn asked herself. 'A stupid little boy who thinks I should be afraid of him? Ha. Not likely.'  
  
"Ugh. Dawn, Malfoy. Malfoy, Dawn."  
  
They both just stared at each other.  
  
"Hi!" piped up Willow. "I'm Willow Rosenberg. Nice to meet you Draco, is it?"  
  
Draco looked at her. "Aren't you a little old to be a student?" he asked. Willow laughed slightly.  
  
"Im going to be your new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor this year." She explained.  
  
Draco looked her up and down. "You? Ha! Has Hogwarts lost its mind? Dumbledore seems to be letting *anyone* teach, it seems" he said and left.  
  
Willow looked confused.  
  
"What did he mean by that?" Dawn asked, voicing Willow's thoughts.  
  
"Oh a few months ago we got a new Magical History Professor." Hermione explained. "He arrived about three months ago actually, just before we went on holidays. So we don't know that much about him."  
  
"Oh I see." Willow said. She was about to open her mouth and say something, when Ginny spoke up.  
  
"You guys, we're almost at Hogwarts, so we'd all better change into our robes."  
  
"Oh my Gosh! Your right!" Hermione exclaimed. "I have to get changed! And see if the first years are okay! I'm sorry but I have to go now." She turned to Dawn and Willow. "I'll see you at Hogwarts. Bye guys!"  
  
And she was gone.  
  
Willow just sat there for a second, trying to figure out why the mention of another new teacher had her feeling so unsettled. She pushed the feelings away, and began to get ready for their arrival at Hogwarts.  
  
TBC.  
  
A.N: So what do you think? 


	3. three

Title: Moving On (Working Title) Disclaimer: In first Chappie  
  
Notes: I haven't changed much, except Willow isn't Gay. Season 7 Spoilers for Buffy. You might know at the end of this chapter who I intend Willow to end up with.  
  
Part 3.  
  
The great hall was decorated as usual when the students began piling into the school. Willow had been brought in earlier and was now sitting at the teacher's table. Professor Dumbledore turned to the other teachers along the table. "Before the students arrive, I'd like to introduce to you all, Willow Rosenberg. The new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. Her friend's sister, Dawn Summers, is also here and will be attending Hogwarts. For the time being Ms Rosenberg is also Miss Summers legal guardian.  
  
Willow looked down the table, most of the faces were bright and accepting, except for one, he was scowling at her. 'Oh' Willow thought, 'That must be professor Snape.' Willow had overheard the teenagers talking about him on the train. Willow had noticed that one of the chairs was empty. She looked at in confusion.  
  
"That's professor William Eaton's chair." Minerva told Willow when she enquired about it. "He hardly ever comes to dinner. He is, however, exceptionally good at his job." She said.  
  
"Oh" was all Willow could say. "Thank you", she said and sat back in her chair mystified. This was when the children began to enter the hall and Willow sat up and watched them as they came in.  
  
Many whispers and murmurings could be heard as the students noticed Willow sitting at the teacher's table.  
  
"She looks too young to be a professor." Someone said  
  
"I wonder is she is the DADA professor." Another replied  
  
"Look" said a familiar voice, "There's Willow, Uh I mean professor Rosenberg." Said Ron. He, Harry and Hermione made their way up to the Gryffindor table and sat down.  
  
"I hope Dawn will be sorted into Gryffindor." Harry said.  
  
"Well we don't have long to find out." Said Hermione, as she pointed to the first years plus Dawn, who had just entered the hall.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and motioned for the students to settle down. "Welcome back," he said, "This year promises to be a most exciting one. Before the first years are sorted, I'd like to introduce Professor Willow Rosenberg, your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Accompanying her is a Miss Dawn Summers who will be sorted into a house with the seventh years. That is all.  
  
Dawn was waiting in line for her name to be called out. "Summers, Dawn." The teacher at the front called out. Dawn made her way up to the front of the students.  
  
Dawn sat down on the stool and held her breath as the old sorting hat was placed on her head.  
  
"Ah!" the hat cried. "It's finally you. I've been wondering when you would show up!" the hat told her.  
  
"You have?" Dawn asked in surprise  
  
"Of course. Your soul is older than time itself. I have always known of you. The Key." The old hat said. Dawn gasped, but the hat continued. "Now, to matters at hand. Where shall I place you? You would fit in every house. You are kind hearted, like Hufflepuff. You are smart as well, like Ravenclaws; you are loyal to those you love, so perhaps Gryffindor? But you are also cunning and ambitious; you would to well in Slytherin. You have seen much darkness, a trait most common with Slytherins.  
  
"So where will you put me?" Dawn asked.  
  
* ~ *  
  
Willow watched from the teacher's table as Dawn sat on the stool. Willow could see that Dawn was talking to the hat. Willow wondered what house Dawn would be placed in. She had an inkling of which house, considering their past, but then, one never knew.  
  
* ~ *  
  
"I see a lot of mister Potter in you, but unlike him. Yes. I know where. it will have to be. SLYTHERIN!" the hat called out.  
  
There was a collective gasp as Dawn got off the stool and made her way to the Slytherin table. She sat down and looked up at Willow. Willow smiled at her encouragingly. Satisfied, Dawn started to relax.  
  
* ~ *  
  
Up at the teacher's table it was clear that the teachers were startled by Dawn's sorting, and turned to see Willow's reaction. Willow sat thinking to herself. She wasn't at all surprised about the place Dawn had been put. Willow knew that Dawn had seen too much evil in her short life for the hat not to pick up on. But she knew that Dawn would succeed, no matter what house she was placed in.  
  
She looked down at Dawn and smiled at her. A movement from the shadows suddenly caught her attention. Willow studied the shadows for a moment before she finally tore her eyes away. But she couldn't shake the feeling that someone had been watching her, someone who felt oddly familiar.  
  
* ~ *  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in shock. "Slytherin!" Ron said. "I would have never guessed that she was one of them." He exclaimed.  
  
"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione cried, "Just who do you think you are judging her now. You met her before she was sorted. She's a perfectly nice person and you know that!"  
  
"How do we REALLY know that though?" Harry argued, "I mean there HAS to be a reason why she's in Slytherin. You have to admit there's something odd about her. She's our age and she's just starting school." Harry finished.  
  
Hermione looked as though she was going to scream. "I cant believe how pig headed you are!" she hissed at them. She turned around and started talking to Ginny, ignoring the two boys.  
  
"Blimey" Ron said. "What's the matter with Hermione?" he asked Harry. "I dunno," replied Harry. "Must be that time of the month again." He said, and the two boys started eating.  
  
* ~ *  
  
Dawn had eaten her meal and followed the rest of her housemates back to the dungeons. Surprisingly they were fairly cosy, and as everyone had gone to their rooms, she was sitting in the common room with a photo in her hand, alone.  
  
A faint noise from a doorway caught her attention. "I know you're there." Dawn said to the mystery person. "So why don't you just come out where I can see you?"  
  
The figure moved out of the shadows. Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway. "How did you know I was there?" he asked.  
  
"It's a gift." Dawn replied. She couldn't very well tell him that it was because of Buffy's slayer sense running through her veins, and also experience from the Hellmouth.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" Draco asked.  
  
"Just thinking." She replied, running her fingers over the photo. She didn't know why she was talking to his, although she knew she was drawn to him somehow. The look in her eyes was so familiar to her. It haunted her.  
  
"What's that?" he asked, pointing to the photo in her hand as he walked over and sat next to her. Draco could see that it was a muggle photo, it wasn't moving.  
  
"Memories." Dawn replied.  
  
"Hey, that's professor Rosenberg." Draco said, pointing at the red head in the photo. "Who's everyone else?" he asked, genuinely interested.  
  
"This is Buffy." She said, pointing o the blonde, "she's my sister, the guy next her is Xander. He Buffy and Willow, that's professor Rosenberg," she explained. "Have been best friends since they were 16 years old."  
  
"Go on" Draco encouraged her  
  
"This," she said pointing to the other blonde, "was Anya. She and Xander were going to get married, but everything went wrong. They got back together a while ago. I thought they were going to last this time. until." Dawn faulted.  
  
"Until what?" Draco asked, he noticed that she was talking in about the woman in past tense, but didn't say anything. Dawn ignored Draco's question.  
  
"This is Andrew. He's pretty annoying, but we love him anyway, this," she said, pointing to the man in glasses, "is Giles. He was like a father to all of us growing up. He's actually here in England, Working in London." Dawn explained.  
  
"Go on," Draco said again.  
  
"These two are Faith and Robin, they aren't exactly our closest friends but they are family." Before Draco could ponder her cryptic words, she was talking again. "The person in the shadows is Spike, but he's. he's." Dawn stoped talking for a moment, but before Draco could say something Dawn started talking again. "And last but not least, me"  
  
Draco took a moment before he said anything. "That Spike guy looks kinda familiar," he said, pointing to the man in the shadows, "To bad you cant really see him in this photo. What happened to him and that Anya person?" Draco asked  
  
Dawn looked him in the eyes and said, "They're gone."  
  
"Gone? As in left?" Draco asked  
  
"No, Gone as in dead." Dawn replied.  
  
Draco looked shocked. "Oh, I'm. sorry." He said, not quite sure what he should be saying.  
  
"Its okay, its not your fault." Dawn told him. "So tell me about you and your life." She said,  
  
Draco launched into a long tale about his life growing up in the wizarding world and his time at Hogwarts. He was just about to start on his family life, when the cock in the dungeons chimed.  
  
He looked at the clock. It was midnight. He turned to tell Dawn that they should probably go to bed, but when he looked at her, he saw that she was fast asleep. Smiling to himself, he grabbed a blanked and covered her with it, as he did not know what room was hers. He gave her one last look and then left for his room.  
  
* ~ *  
  
Willow was patrolling the hallways. It was mainly out of habit. Late nights with Buffy were normal. A movement out of the corner of her eye had her in a fighting stance.  
  
"Now luv, is that anyway to greet an old friend?" came a voice.  
  
Willow froze. She only knew one person who talked like that, but he was dead, or dead, dead at least. Wasn't he?  
  
"Hello Red." The person said, his bleach blonde hair shining in the moonlight as he stepped from the shadows.  
  
"Spike?" Willow asked, and promptly fainted.  
  
TBC.  
  
A.N.  
  
THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED!!!  
  
Hey peeps, I should have another chappie up by next week, so review and tell me if you like?  
  
If I don't have another chappie up soon, don't blame me, I have exams next week, so its going to be kind of hectic.  
  
Bye for now! :) 


	4. four

Title: Moving On (Working Title) Disclaimer: In first Chappie  
  
Notes: I haven't changed much, except Willow isn't Gay. Season 7 Spoilers for Buffy, Some Season 1 spoilers for Angel, this chapter kind of explains how Spike is at Hogwarts.  
  
I can probably tell you that this is a Willow/Spike Dawn/Draco story if you haven't already figured it out yet.  
  
Part 4  
  
PREVIOUSLY  
  
"Spike?" Willow asked, and promptly fainted.  
  
*~*  
  
When Willow woke up, she found herself lying in a bed. "Wha..?" she started saying as she got up. "Spike?" she said in disbelief. "Is it really you?"  
  
"Yeah Pet, it's me." Spike said, as he moved from the chair he had been sitting in to the bed. He plopped down beside her.  
  
"But how?" Willow asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later, pet. All in good time." Spike told her, "But the short of it is, Dumbledore needed a new teacher and I accepted the job. I figured that you all wanted to get on with your lives. I only suggested you for the job, though I never imagined that the old fart'd actually offer you the position."  
  
"YOU recommended me? Buy why?" Willow asked  
  
"I dunno, I guess I thought you were best for the job out of you Scoobies." He said  
  
Willow looked confused. "Me? Surely Buffy."  
  
"Buffy wouldn't have been right," Spike butted in, "You, are a witch Red, and you're here to tech witches and wizards. You were the right person for the job."  
  
Willow sat back and absorbed all the information. "Well although I'm shocked to see you, I'm also glad. Now I have another friend and one my own age, well. you know what I mean." Willow hugged Spike taking him by surprise. "I'm glad you're undead again Spike" she mumbled.  
  
"Me too pet, me too." Spike said.  
  
Willow sat back and looked at Spike. "How are we going to tell Dawn?" she asked.  
  
"We'll just have to." Spike said. "But for now, you'd better get some rest; you've got your first bloody lesson tomorrow after all."  
  
Shortly after that, Willow fell asleep with Spike beside her.  
  
*~*  
  
The next morning Willow woke up early. Spike was still sleeping so she left him there to prepare her first lesson. She looked at her schedule. First up she had seventh year Slytherin's and Gryffindor's. 'Well this should be interesting' she said to herself.  
  
Willow was at the front of the classroom when students began entering the room. 'Well this is it. Time to put on a brave face' Willow told herself.  
  
"Good morning class" Willow announced, "As you all know I am Professor Willow Rosenberg. This year might seem a bit different for many of you, as my teaching techniques might seem a bit different to what you're used too. Does anyone have any question?" Willow asked. She scanned the room, and noticed Dawn sitting with her fellow Slytherins.  
  
Hermione's hand shot up,  
  
"Yes Miss Granger?"  
  
"What topics till we be covering this year?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well we will be starting odd with basic knowledge of demonology and magic, and how to use your knowledge in defence." Willow told her class, "as the year progresses I will be bringing in examples of dangerous creatures and I will teach you how to defend yourself against that particular creature. There will also be a section on how to defend yourself in hand to hand combat, in case your wand is ever out of reach, or if you are in a situation where you cannot use it. Does anyone else have a question?"  
  
Draco Malfoy raised his hand, "I have a question."  
  
"Yes Mr Malfoy? Go ahead."  
  
"What kind of experience do you have to be the Defence against the Dart Arts teacher?" Draco asked.  
  
Dawn smirked from her seat where Willow could see her, a smirk she had perfected from watching Spike  
  
"I mean you're kind of young." Draco finished.  
  
Willow smiled, "You're right, I am kind of you, and you're all what? 17 this year?" she asked the class, and got nods from most people, "Well, by the time that I was your age, I'd already been fighting what you call 'the dark arts' and more. So I think I am more than qualified for this job." She paused for a moment. "I guess you're all wondering how and why I've had so much e4xpiriance, so I think this might be a good place to start the first topic we will be looking at; The Vampire Slayer."  
  
Hermione put her hand up, "it's a known fact that Slayers are just a myth." Hermione informed her teacher.  
  
Dawn had been watching Willow intently, and when Hermione announced what she believed was true, Willow motioned to Dawn to come up to the front of the classroom.  
  
"Well Miss Granger, I'm sure that you will be pleasantly surprised to learn something new." Willow took her focus off Hermione, and addressed the whole class. "I have asked Miss Summers to assist me with this section of the course.  
  
Harry Potter had been listening intently to the class, and when he saw that Dawn was going to be helping Willow, he sat up a bit straighter.  
  
A hand from the middle of the room was raised, Willow looked to see who it was. "Yes Neville?"  
  
The young man looked nervous as he asked his question, "how do you and Dawn know each other?" he asked. This was a question that most of the class had been wondering.  
  
Willow and Dawn exchanged a look before Willow opened her mouth to talk. "Well, I've known Dawn ever since she was born, basically." Willow told her class, as it was the truth that she had known Dawn ever since the monks had made her human. "Not to mention that her older sister is one of my best friends." Willow told her class. "But we're here to talk about vampire Slayers, so Dawn? Would you like to do the honours?" Willow asked the girl next to her.  
  
"Sure Wills. Into each generation there is a chosen one. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer."  
  
The whole class was staring at Dawn, A hand shot up in the air. "How do you know about Slayers?" Hermione asked. Dawn smiled a small smirk and turned to Willow.  
  
"That is up to you to find out. I want you to write this down, your homework, to be completed before next lesson is to research who and what Slayers are, I also want you to research recent events that have happened in America regarding Slayers."  
  
The class looked confused.  
  
"Don't worry; I'm sure you will understand what I am talking about once you start researching. I want two scrolls on what you have found out, and because this could be difficult, I'll let you go to the library for the rest of the lesson to research."  
  
The class was quick to leave the room, all talking amongst themselves about how exciting they thought this year would be. Dawn stayed behind to talk to Willow.  
  
Once everyone had left Willow turned to Dawn, "Hey Dawnie, how do you reckon that went?"  
  
"I think you did great Wills. Are we ever going to let them all know about..?"  
  
"Our life on the Hellmouth?" Willow questioned  
  
"Well yeah, I mean otherwise we're going to be kinda suspicious, knowing all this info and all."  
  
"Yeah I know, we'll tell them. But Dawn, there's something that I think you need to know."  
  
A shadowy figure appeared in the doorway, and the figure locked eyes with Willow,  
  
"Hey bit. Miss me?" Spike said, announcing his presence.  
  
Dawn turned around slowly, her eyes wide and her jaw dropped, "Spike?" She said in amazement  
  
"Yeah, it's me." Spike said.  
  
"SPIKE!" Dawn cried again, her mind registering what had just happened, Dawn rand and launched herself into Spikes arms and gave him a big hug. "But how is this possible? Buffy said you died."  
  
Spike turned to Willow, "I think this is a story that both of you need to hear." Spike started, and he proceeded to tell the two what had happened.  
  
"One moment I remember burning up, and the next thing I know I'm in an office in front of Peaches."  
  
"Angel?" Willow exclaimed  
  
"Yeah pet, It turns out that I am one proud new position of Wolfram and Hart, with it proud new Nancy Boy owner, Peaches. So I stayed with them for a while until Peaches heard that Hogwarts needed a new teacher, and he sent me here to fill the place."  
  
Willow and Spike turned to Dawn, Willow, not sure how Dawn would take it. Dawn just smiled and Hugged Spike again, "Well I'm just glad that you're back, Spike."  
  
Dawn turned to Willow, "DO I have to do this research project?" she asked. Willow smiled  
  
"No, you can be excused, I just want to know how good everyone's researching skills are, but I know yours already."  
  
"Cool, well I'm going to see what everyone else is up to. Bye Spike" Dawn said, and left the two old friends alone.  
  
"Already got teachers favourites Pet?" Spike said, and received a glare from Willow, "Well she sure took that better than expected, better than some people we both know Spike said, grinning at Willow.  
  
"Oh Shush." Willow said, "Here, make yourself useful, help me work out a more detailed lesson plan."  
  
The two got to work, each happy to be in each other's company again.  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile  
  
*~*  
  
Dawn wandered into the library to see how people we going on their researching. She spotted Hermione working with Ron and Harry, "Hey guys, how are you going?" she asked, walking up to them. They looked up at her startled.  
  
"I thought that you wouldn't want to talk to us, not that you're in Slytherin." Ron said.  
  
"Ron!" Harry said, telling off his friend, but the damage had already been done.  
  
"Is that what you think about me?" Dawn asked, getting angry with her so - called 'friends', "Well, that shows just how much you actually know about me." She said, "And to think I was going to ask you if you wanted any help." And with that she walked off.  
  
"Ron! What was that about?" Harry asked, "You know Dawn's not like that."  
  
"Yeah but Harry, you have to admit, there has to be a reason why the sorting hat sorted her into Slytherin." Hermione pointed out.  
  
The three Gryffindors talked about it a while longer, before continuing their research.  
  
Dawn had wandered off, looking for someone else to talk too, she noticed someone sitting in the back of the library and when to see what they were going.  
  
She walked up to him, and sat down opposite him.  
  
Draco Malfoy stoped what he was doing and looked up at Dawn.  
  
TBC.  
  
A.N. So what do you think? 


	5. five

Title: Moving On (Working Title) Disclaimer: In first Chappie  
  
Notes: I haven't changed much, except Willow isn't Gay. Season 7 Spoilers for Buffy, Some Season 1 spoilers for Angel.  
  
I can probably tell you that this is a Willow/Spike Dawn/Draco story if you haven't already figured it out yet.  
  
Oh and I know that Draco is kind OOC, but I don't care, he's a nice person in my story! (  
  
Part 5  
  
Draco noticed the moment that someone had come and sat down at the table, but when he looked up and saw that it was Dawn he was quite surprised. "Summers" he said, acknowledging her presence.  
  
"Malfoy." Dawn responded, "How are you going with your research?" she asked  
  
"Not too well actually." Draco admitted, all the while wondering why he was telling Dawn the truth.  
  
"Do you want some help?" Dawn asked, "I mean only if you want it. I was going to ask the Golden Trio if they wanted my help, but they insulted me. So, sucks to be them/" Draco just watched Dawn as she explained what happened. "I mean do you always get treated this way? Just for being in Slytherin?" Dawn asked Draco.  
  
Draco thought about it for a moment before he replied, saying, "Yeah, I suppose, but that could be because most of the witches and wizards in Slytherin turn out to be evil." Draco explained.  
  
"Well that explains it, I guess." Dawn said, thinking about something for a moment before continuing, saying, "So do you want some help?"  
  
"Sure, that is if you think you can." Draco said smirking. Dawn smirked right back at him,  
  
"Oh I'm sure I'll be a help." Dawn said laughing slightly.  
  
Pulling out a picture from out of the books she had put on the desk, she placed it in front of Draco. He recognised it as the picture from the other night. "How is this going to help?" Drack asked.  
  
"This," she said pointing to Buffy, "Is my sister as you know. But she is also the oldest current Vampire Slayer." Dawn revealed. Draco looked at her in shock.  
  
"Your sister is the Vampire Slayer?" he asked in disbelief. Dawn smiled at him,  
  
"I told you I could help. Besides, I think I'd rather help you than Harry Potter and all that."  
  
"So if your sister is the Vampire Slayer, who are all these other people actually? Superhero's in disguise?" Draco asked, amazed at the revelation. Dawn smiled,  
  
"Not quite, but you're kinda close." Dawn told Draco, "I think the only normal, what you call 'muggle' ones were Andrew and Xander, although Xander's ability for love, trust and loyalty is amazing."  
  
"What's everyone else then?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well you know Willow's a witch, but what you don't know is that Anya," she said, pointing to the blonde woman, "Anya was a vengeance demon."  
  
"Vengeance Demon?" Draco asked  
  
"Shoosh, don't interrupt," Dawn said, "Yes, Vengeance demon, Anya was the patron saint of scorned women." Dawn explained. "You remember Faith and Robin, well Faith is also a Slayer, and Wood is the son of a former Slayer. You getting all this?" Dawn asked  
  
Draco had been writing notes as Dawn had been talking and nodded his answer.  
  
"Okay, any questions?"  
  
"Just one, if your sister is the Slayer then how can Faith be one too?"  
  
"Oh that's easy, there was this prophecy that Buffy would be killed by the master, and she was, she drowned, but Xander revived her and she was alive again. But because she'd been dead technically, the next Slayer was called. Her name was Kendra, but she didn't last too long and was killed by this vampire called Drucilla. Since Kendra dies, Faith was called, and there you go, two Slayers" Dawn finished.  
  
Draco had been listening intently, and had moved to sit next to Dawn during her speech, bringing the phot with him, he placed it between them. "So who are the rest of them?" he asked. Dawn looked down at the photo.  
  
"The reason why Giles was like a father to us is because he was Buffy's Watcher. Watchers are sent be the Watcher's council to watch over and train Slayers. The watcher's council, just so you know doesn't exist anymore." Dawn said, purposely missing Spike.  
  
Draco and Dawn soon shifted the conversation, and they spent the rest of the time talking about her past and his past.  
  
*~*  
  
"So this Voldemort guy is like a major baddie? And everyone is frightened of him?" Dawn asked, trying to understand all that Draco had just told her.  
  
"Yes, basically, but hardly anyone speaks his name." Draco told Dawn, surprised she didn't seem at all scared of him. "How come you don't seem so scared?"  
  
"Well you know how I lived with Buffy, Willow and the rest of the Scoobies?"  
  
"Scoobies?" Draco asked  
  
"Yeah well they called themselves the Scooby Gang, after a muggle TV show about a group that solved mysteries. It's kinda stuck over the years."  
  
"Oh okay." Draco said, not quite understanding.  
  
"Yeah so the reason why I'm not really scared is that we used to live on a Hellmouth." Dawn explained.  
  
"What's a Hellmouth?" asked Draco  
  
"Well it's what it sounds like. Quite literally it's the mouth of hell. All kinds of baddies are drawn to it. That's why Buffy was there, to stop them. I guess this has to do with the recent events that Willow wants you to research." Dawn said  
  
"Yeah? What's with that part of the assignment anyway?" Draco asked  
  
"I guess Will wants you to know about our past. If you can't find it out, she's bound to tell you. The last thing that happened before we came here, was that we defeated the First."  
  
Draco was listening to what Dawn was saying but he was also still taking notes. "What's The First?" He asked  
  
Dawn looked at him, wondering if he could actually handle all the info that she was giving him. "The First is the First evil, the original source of evil. Something happened that made it possible for the First to begin to attack Earth. It killed off tons of potentials, potential Slayers that is. So the remaining potentials started to arrive at our house. I guess in the end it was a really big battle, we lost people we loved, and half the town collapsed, luckily our house was saved." Dawn said, going off into a little world of her own, remembering the events that had taken place.  
  
"How did you defeat the First?" Draco asked, snapping Dawn out of her daze. Draco was confused at how they could defeat such a large evil, one that made Voldemort seem as harmless as a mouse.  
  
"Well that's where Willow comes in. She performed a spell that turned all the potential Slayers into actual Slayers."  
  
"Wow" Draco said, "Professor Rosenberg much be a pretty powerful witch."  
  
"She is, more than you think." Dawn said mysteriously. Draco let her comment slide for the moment. He had tons of information for him homework.  
  
"Well I'd better be off." Dawn said, smiling at Draco, "I'll leave you to your work"  
  
Draco looked up at Dawn, amazed that he was the one that she had chosen to help. "Hey Summers?" he said  
  
"Yeah Malfoy?"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"No problem, See ya later" she said, and left Draco to him homework.  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile  
  
*~*  
  
Willow and Spike had been working away at her lesson plan for a while when Spike turned to Willow and asked her, "So why did you decide to come here love?"  
  
Willow turned and looked at Spike, "Well I guess it was the best choice, I mean Dawn was invited, so was I and we all thought that she would need someone to look after her where she was here. You know someone who knew she was the key. Plus there wasn't much for me to do in Sunnydale 'cept the same ol' fighting the baddies."  
  
Spike took this answer and filed it away in his mind, "So how's Buffy and the rest of your little group?" Spike asked, truth be told he wasn't in love with Buffy anymore, but he was curious of how she was getting on.  
  
"She's fine; I mean I guess she's actually quite happy. With all the other Slayers it means that the work can be shared around. We've all moved into one house. Buffy's old house actually, except it's been rebuilt to house us all. It's easier for us to be closer to one another. But after the final battle with The First, I dunno, it actually kinda feels like an end to our fight, like we can all stop. But I guess that will never be the case. And I'm here with Dawn now; our adventure is still going to carry on for a while." Willow turned to Spike, "Do you want; I mean. would you want."  
  
"Buffy to know I'm alive? I'm not sure Pet. Not right now if you don't mind." Spike told her.  
  
"I understand." Willow said, remembering when she hadn't wanted to see her friends when she arrived back in Sunnydale from her 'recovery'.  
  
"So love, you finished you work there? Do you want to go back to your room and get something to eat?" Spike asked with a grin on his face, "I'm feeling kind of peckish."  
  
Willow looked at Spike and smiled, "You and your food. come on, and you can show me where the kitchens are."  
  
Spike led Willow to the kitchens and showed her how to tickle the pear to enter them. As soon as they entered, several house elves rushed up to them and asked what they could get them. Spike got the house elves to bring several dishes for Willow and some blood for him up to her room. The two left the kitchens and began walking to Willow's room. As they were walking Willow remembered something Minerva had said to her on her first day here.  
  
"Spike? Do you have many friends here? I mean Minerva, professor McGonagall told me you stayed in your room most of the time." Willow asked him.  
  
Spike thought about it for a second. "I guess you could say that I don't have many friends, I have Albus, but other than that. Not too many witches or wizards are comfortable with me being a vampire, soul and all, and none of my students know either." Spike said, a look of sadness crossing his face briefly before he hid it. Willow noticed it, and felt bad for the lonely vampire.  
  
"Well now you have me and Dawnie" Willow told him, "We'll always love you and respect you for whom you really are." She told him  
  
Spike turned to Willow and gave her a smile, "Thanks Pet" he said and Willow gave him a hug before saying,  
  
"No problem, what are friends for? Now come on, let's go eat." She said as they entered her room.  
  
*~*  
  
"Spike? Where's your room?" Willow asked as she was eating her food and Spike was sipping his blood.  
  
"Uh, mhmnmm." Spike mumbled  
  
"What was that?" Willow asked a slight smile on her face.  
  
"The dungeons" Spike admitted  
  
"Oh," Willow said. She sat there thinking for a while before Dawn came wandering into the room from a door opposite the main entrance dressed in her pyjamas. "Hey Dawnie, what did you get up too?" Willow asked  
  
"Oh I was helping Draco with that homework you set. Isn't it cool Spike? My room connects with Willows through this door!" Dawn exclaimed, explaining her entrance in pyjamas. "Well I'm going to bed now, Night guys" she said and gave both Spike and Willow a kiss and hug before she left the two alone again.  
  
After Dawn had left Willow began yawning, Spike noticed and said, "Come on love, let's get you to bed." Willow who was half asleep already could only nod and allow herself to be led into her room and put to bed. When she was safely tucked in bed Spike turned to leave. Willow grabbed onto him and made him lie down next to her.  
  
"Stay" she mumbled. "Don't leave us again." She said, half asleep  
  
"Never Red, I'll always be here." He said, and allowed her to snuggle into him as she fell asleep.  
  
"Spike?" Willow said as she was drifting off to sleep.  
  
"Yeah love?" Spike asked, wondering what else the red head had to say,  
  
"Why don't you move in here? Stay close to me and Dawnie?" she said, "Think about it, nite." She finished before falling into a deep sleep.  
  
Spike just laid beside her thinking about her offer, whether it had been genuine or not. Checking to see that the drapes were drawn, he decided to ask her in the morning. But for the time being he was content to fall asleep with Willow beside him and Dawn in the next room.  
  
For the first time in a long time, he felt like he was home.  
  
TBC.  
  
A.N. So what do you think?  
  
Oh and the person you have to thank for me getting all these chapters done so quickly is my younger sister, who keeps on demanding more chapters from me. I think she must be my biggest fan.  
  
THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED, you and my nagging sister are what keep me writing. Thanks. 


	6. six

Title: Moving On (Working Title) Disclaimer: In first Chappie  
  
Notes: I haven't changed much, except Willow isn't Gay. Season 7 Spoilers for Buffy, Some Season 1 spoilers for Angel but I Have changed it to suit my story a bit.  
  
I can probably tell you that this is a Willow/Spike Dawn/Draco story if you haven't already figured it out yet.  
  
Oh and I know that Draco is kind OOC, but I don't care, he's a nice person in my story!  
  
ManiacPlea: I changed Sunnydale to only be half destroyed as I wanted them to still live there because my mind is planning something for the future. Just to clear up your question/concern/whatever. : )  
  
*~*  
  
Part 6  
  
The next morning when Willow woke u she saw Spike lying next to her, 'He looks so peaceful' she thought, 'I wonder what it must have been like to be Buffy when he was so in love with her.' Willow shook herself out of her thoughts when she realised what and who she was thinking about. Pushing her thoughts aside, Willow got up and prepared to go down for breakfast. It was when Willow was brushing her hair did she hear a knock from the main door. Rushing to open it she found Headmaster Dumbledore standing outside her door. "Uh good morning Professor Dumbledore" Willow said surprised to see him there,  
  
"Call me Albus, please Ms. Rosenberg." Dumbledore said as her entered the room when Willow motioned for him to come in.  
  
"Well then I insist, call me Willow" she said, smiling at the old man, "Can I help you with something?"  
  
"Ah yes, I believe William spent the night here?" Dumbledore questioned  
  
"Oh was that a problem? Because I mean we didn't do anything if that what's your wondering." Willow said concerned that he was upset with her.  
  
"I assure you Ms. Willow, you are not in any trouble, it's just that since your arrival with Miss Summers, Professor Eaton has become more sociable, and with his. condition I thought he might want this." In Dumbledore's hand he held an amulet. "This will allow William to go out in the sunlight; I believe it is made out the same rock as the Gem of Amara that I have heard has disappeared. Ah, William, we were just discussing you" Dumbledore said as Spike entered the room. "I was explaining to Willow that since her arrival with Miss. Summers you have become much more sociable, as such I have decided to give you this." Dumbledore said handing the amulet to Spike, "This will allow you to go out into the sunlight if you wish." He explained to Spike, and with a twinkle in his eye he said, "Have a good morning, I hope to see you both at breakfast." And with that he left them.  
  
"Well, that was a bit of a shock." Willow said. "But I guess that means that you can actually come down to breakfast." Willow told him  
  
"Spike's coming to breakfast? How?" asked Dawn who had just entered the room.  
  
"Uh Dumbledore gave him an amulet which allows him to go into the sun" Willow explained.  
  
Dawn looked at Spike in disbelief, "This is SO cool! But I can't talk now, I'm heading down to breakfast, I'll see ya both down there okay?" she said as she left the room.  
  
When Dawn had left, Spike turned to Willow, "Pet, about what you said last night? Did you mean it?" he asked. Willow looked at Spike,  
  
"About moving in? Of course I meant it. You're our family, me and Dawn; I know it would make us both more comfortable knowing you're close to us. You really are our family, so do you want to?" Willow asked.  
  
Spike looked at Willow unable to describe how happy he felt, "Of course I'd love to Pet. Now come on, or we'll be late for breakfast/' he said slipping the amulet on its chain over his head. He looked at it for a second and then motioned for Willow to leave the room as he followed.  
  
*~*  
  
Down at the great hall, Hermione noticed that Professor Eaton was actually at breakfast for once. "Hey guys, look, Professor Eaton's actually at breakfast" she said gaining Harry and Ron's attention.  
  
"Looks like he and Professor Rosenberg know each other. They look quite comfortable with each other." Ron said  
  
"Look at our resident friendly Slytherin." Hermione said, motioning to Sawn who was sitting at the Slytherin table next to Draco.  
  
"MALFOY! How can she be fiends with that slimy git?" asked Harry, who was feeling kind of jealous of Draco at the same time as wanting to kill him.  
  
"Well I guess that proves that she truly is a Slytherin, because there is no way that anyone would willingly become friends with Malfoy if they weren't evil." Ron said, smiling smugly, thinking he'd been right all along.  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile  
  
*~*  
  
Willow was trying to stop Spike from capturing food from her plate. "Spike! You know that you could ask Albus is you could have your own food instead of that." she said pointing to his goblet of blood.  
  
"Yeah but Reeed, its no fun that way" Spike whined, trying to get some more of Willow's breakfast.  
  
"Spike, don't whine, it's very unbecoming of a vampire you know." Willow noticed that Hermione, Ron and Harry were watching them. "Looks like we've got an audience" Willow said, motioning with her eyes to where the three were sitting.  
  
"Looks like Bit has the same audience" Spike said as he watched their attention shift from himself and Willow to Dawn who was sitting next to Draco.  
  
"What can you tell me about Draco?" Willow asked. Spike gave Willow a look, "Okay, okay, I know I'm playing mom, but someone has to. So what's he like?" she asked.  
  
"He's actually a good kid" Spike told her, "I mean his father is mixed up in all sorts of black magic. But he doesn't want anything to do with that. Or so I hear from Albus. Don't worry; he'll be good for her." Spike said reassuring Willow.  
  
"Mmmk. Well come on, drink up, we both have a big day ahead. I'm interested in what my class has found out. Not to mention what Dawn has told Draco" Willow murmured as she took a sip of her juice. Whatever Dawn told Draco would be an indication of how much she trusted him already. But whatever it is, she figured that her class needed to know the truth sooner or later.  
  
*~*  
  
When Willow's Seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors entered the room that afternoon Willow was already sitting at her desk. Dawn was one of the last to enter the room, and as she walked to her desk with Draco she said, "Hey Wills" and sat down. Willow smiled at Dawn and said hi back. She got up to stand in front of her desk.  
  
"So I'm assuming that everyone has done their research?" she asked her class. When she got a few murmurings she said, "That's okay, I knew it might be hard. Who found anything?" Draco and Hermione were the only people to raise their hands. "Okay, Miss Granger? What have you found?" Willow asked.  
  
"Well, Slayers have always been thought of as a myth in the wizarding world. But as you told us, they are in fact, fact. I found out that Slayers are trained by Watchers. Slayers have enhanced strength, speed and agility. That's about it. It couldn't really find out much else, it was like it was erased whatever it was." Hermione said and sat down.  
  
"Well that was a really good effort. Draco? Would you like to tell us what you have found out?" she said. Draco stood up and looked down at his notes, Willow and Dawn were both watching him encouragingly.  
  
"The last current Slayers were, and still are Buffy Summers and Faith Wilkins." Draco said and the whole class focused on Dawn. She smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Please continue Draco" Willow said  
  
"The current events that took place in America was the battles for the Hellmouth, in which the slayers took part in. the final battle was where the Slayers and their group including Professor Rosenberg went up against The First, the original source of evil. This included potential Slayers which is the name given to girls who have the potential to become the Slayer when the current one dies. Uh is that enough?" He asked Willow.  
  
"Yes that is enough, I know you know a lot more than that." She said smiling and giving Dawn a look.  
  
Hermione had been listening to Draco in shock as he started his talk, but when he revealed that Dawn's sister was the Slayer it all made sense. But Hermione still didn't like the fact that Draco knew about something than she did.  
  
*~*  
  
Willow looked at her class; "I guess I should explain" she started saying. "You wouldn't have found out much because the watchers council kept things hidden for many years. And after what happened with the First things were covered up, Sunnydale was rebuilt and people go on with their lives like normal. So does anyone have any questions so far?" Willow asked, and right on que Hermione's hand shot up, "Yes Hermione?"  
  
"Malfoy said there were two Slayers, if there is only one chosen one, how can their be two?" Hermione said, confident that she'd caught a mistake in Draco's talk. Willow thought for a millisecond before answering,  
  
"That's easy, you see, a new Slayer is always activated by the death of the previous Slayer. When I was about 16 there was a prophecy that Buffy would go up against the Master and die. And she did. But she had drowned, which meant that our best friend Xander got their in time to do CPR and revive her. But she had been technically dead so the next Slayer was called. Her name was Kendra but she was killed shortly after that and her replacement was Faith."  
  
"So how did Malfoy know so much?" Ron asked  
  
Willow looked at Dawn and Dawn stood up, "That would be me Weasley." Dawn said thinking for a moment. "After all Buffy is my sister, and I know you all think you're so brave facing this Voldemort guy" she paused as the class gasped at her saying his name, "Well let me tell you something, you have never faced true evil. And I think that if you did you would run away frightened. You wont even begin to understand me or my life like you think you do, Mister Potter and loyal followers." Dawn froze for a moment, both she and Willow remembering when Buffy had leapt from the tower to save the world. Dawn ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Draco got up, meaning to go after her, but Willow stopped him.  
  
"Don't, she just needs some time" Willow told him. She turned to the class, "So does anyone have any questions?" When no one answered Willow decided to continue the class. "On each of your desks you will find a Watchers diary." She said waving her hand and books appeared in front of everyone. "These are diaries kept by Watchers about former Slayers. I want you to read them until I get back, and be careful because they belong to a good friend of mine." And with that Willow left the room.  
  
Racing down the corridors Willow entered her room to find Dawn sitting on the sofa. "Dawnie?" Willow asked approaching the girl, "Do you want to tell me what that was about?" she asked sitting down next to her. Dawn lay down and placed her head in Willow's lap.  
  
"I dunno, I guess I kinda snapped, I mean I can't stand them, I though that they might become my friends, but because I was sorted into Slytherin, I guess that's not going to happen anymore. They have this whole 'we're the good guys' thing going on, but they are totally prejudiced against evil. I though to myself. what would they think of you? Of Anya? You've both been evil before" Dawn said, "Do you understand where I'm coming from?"  
  
Willow stroked Dawn's hair, "I understand Dawnie, but you're gonna have to face them again, and you should keep your feelings to a minimal. Now what do you say you come back to class now?" Willow asked.  
  
"Okay, but just so you know, I still don't like them and nothing anyone will say is going to change my mind." Dawn said as she got up and allowed Willow to lead her back to the classroom. They entered and Dawn took her seat.  
  
"Well I hope you're finding the diaries interesting. Your homework will be to continue reading them so take them with you when you leave. But for now I want you to read for half an hour longer and then you may leave." Willow told her class and went and sat at her desk.  
  
*~*  
  
"Are you okay?" Draco asked when Dawn came back and sat down next to him.  
  
"Yeah" she said, glancing at the golden trio, "I just can't stand them." She explained, "Now come on, let's read." She told him.  
  
Draco looked down at his book, but throughout the next half hour, glanced at Dawn to see if she was still okay. She truly was the most amazing girl he'd ever met. Draco smiled to himself and continued reading.  
  
TBC.  
  
A.N. So what did you think, and THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!!!  
  
YOU AND MY SISTER ARE WHAT KEEPS ME WRITING!  
  
until next time  
  
ciao 


	7. seven

Part 7  
  
*~*  
  
Previously  
  
*~*  
  
Dawn froze for a moment, both she and Willow remembering when Buffy had leapt from the tower to save the world. Dawn ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
*~*  
  
Ron looked at his friends in amazement. "What did I do?" he whispered to Hermione and Harry as Professor Rosenberg was telling them something. "I knew there was something strange about her. That girl's blimey mad I tell you. See Harry don't you see what I mean now?" Ron asked his best friend.  
  
Before Harry had a chance to answer their teacher caught his attention. ".I want you to read them until I get back." She finished and left the room.  
  
"Wow" Hermione said in awe, "Did you guys just see that? She barely even moved her hand. I wonder what sort of power she's got to not even use a wand." Hermione said.  
  
"I wonder what's wrong with Dawn." Harry said  
  
"Oh Harry, get over it already. She's a bloody Slytherin. What do you expect?" Ron said.  
  
"Look," said Hermione, "Let's be a bit rational about this. Truth is, we don't really know much about Dawn or Professor Rosenberg. Yes Dawn is in Slytherin, but we don't know if she's evil or not. If we want to say that she is, I think we're going to need some proof." Hermione said  
  
"What about Professor Rosenberg?" Harry asked, "She came here with Dawn and she's not evil." Harry argued.  
  
"Well if that outburst is anything to go by, I'd still say Dawn is as bad as the lot of 'em slimy Slytherins." Ron said.  
  
"You two should quieten down. I think they're coming back/" Hermione said as both Dawn and Professor Rosenberg entered the room. The three Gryffindors watched as Dawns returned to her seat next to Draco. They watched as Dawn and Draco whispered to each other before opening to read about their given Slayer.  
  
Hermione was more than surprised when she opened her watchers diary and read BUFFY ANNE SUMMERS. At the end of the 30 minutes Hermione had learned about Buffy being chosen at 16 and how she never wanted to live the solitary life of a Slayer, so she didn't. She became friends with Willow Rosenberg a shy nerdy high schooler and her best friend Xander after moving from L.A. to Sunnydale. Willow and Xander soon learned of Buffy's duty as a Slayer and joined her fight against evil. Hermione hadn't gotten very far, but she had noticed something, Willow was a very different person several years ago to who she was now and there had been no mention of Dawn in the diary so far. But Hermione figured that it would be explained later. As she and the boys left the room they noticed not only Dawn but also Draco had stayed behind to talk to Professor Rosenberg.  
  
*~*  
  
"Hey guys, did you enjoy your reading?" Willow asked as Dawn and Draco came up to see her after class.  
  
"Hey Wills. uh yeah, it was oh so thrilling, just as exciting as those late night research meetings we used to have." Dawn said, sticking her tongue out at Willow.  
  
"So, Draco, I don't believe we've been officially introduced. I'm Willow Rosenberg, Wicca extraordinaire, and also Dawnie's surrogate sister while we're here. So what's your story?" Willow asked a twinkle of amusement in her eyes.  
  
"Uh I'm Draco Malfoy, nice to meet you." Draco said, a little confused about what he should say.  
  
"Nice to meet you too Draco, you look after Dawnie here; she's precious to us all." Willow said, "Now go on guys, you'll probably want to get ready before dinner's ready."  
  
"Cool, see ya later Will." Dawn said and dragged Draco out of the room. Willow smiled to herself and went to her desk to collect her papers. The hairs on the back of Willow's neck stood up and got the distinct feeling that someone was watching her.  
  
"Hey Spike" she said to the vampire she knew was in the room.  
  
"You know that's some talent you've got there Pet. How'd you know I was there? Kinda spooky you know."  
  
"Oh, spooky huh? Like you can talk, Mr sneaky vampire." Willow pause, "I dunno how I can tell. Ever since I did that spell, I guess I retained some Slayer sense. I've just been more aware of my surroundings ever since." Willow told him.  
  
"So I saw you talking to tat Draco kid. Made up your mind about him yet?" Spike asked her.  
  
"Spying huh? Well I don't really know. I can tell he's a good kid, troubled but still good. What are you doing here anyway?" Willow asked  
  
"I thought I'd walk you back to 'our' room before dinner." Spike said.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for?" Willow said and grabbed her things and allowed Spike to walk her back to the room. "So how come you're being so nice to me?" Willow asked as she said the password and they entered the room.  
  
"I've always been nice to you Pet." Spike said with a smile, until he saw the look on Willow's face. "Okay, okay. Well you're nice to me Luv, so don't you deserve the same? And I cant really ever recall a time where you were completely mean to me. hey, and you did try and stop me from staking myself that one time." Spike told her, "Besides I thought you said we were family."  
  
"True." Willow said, "Come on, let's get ready for dinner." Willow said and she went to her room to change. "Hey Spike, do you think anyone would mind if I wore normal clothes?" Willow asked as she was getting sick of wearing robes.  
  
"Sure Pet. I mean I don't wear 'em." Spike said, looking down at his normal clothes and duster. Willow came out of her room wearing jeans, boots and a classy top. She looked at Spike and appeared to be thinking.  
  
"You know what? I hadn't even noticed you weren't wearing robes. Come to think about it I don't think that I could imagine you in them either."  
  
"Tell me about it, I'd looked like the Poof." Spike said, "You ready for diner Luv?" He asked  
  
"Sure, let's go" Willow said pulling Spike out the door with her.  
  
*~*  
  
"So what's the story between Professor Rosenberg and Professor Eaton?" Draco asked.  
  
"Professor Eaton?" Willow asked  
  
"Yeah, he was sitting with Professor Rosenberg at breakfast this morning." Draco said as he was walking Dawn to dinner.  
  
Dawn stopped walking and Draco stopped to see what she had to say. "Oh." She said. Dawn sat down on the stairs she'd been walking down. "That's Spike." Dawn said and waited for his reaction. Draco sat down next to her,  
  
"The Spike you said was gone?" Draco asked, confused.  
  
"Well that's what we thought until yesterday. It's kinda hard to explain, but Spike is like part of our family. Always will be. Now come on." Dawn said standing up, "Let's go to dinner, I'm hungry." "Whatever you say Summers, whatever you say." Draco said to himself, shaking his head in amazement at what a crazy girl she was, and stunned that Professor Eaton and Dawn were like family.  
  
*~*  
  
Just before dinner started Dumbledore came over to Willow and asked to see both her and Spike in his office after dinner.  
  
"I wonder what that's about." Willow said.  
  
"Who knows pet, now come on, let's eat." Spike said eying Willow's plate as food appeared on it. Not noticing that a plate of his own was now filled with food.  
  
"Ha! See now you have your own food." Willow said smiling triumphantly. She watched as Dawn and Draco talked to each other and noticed how Harry, Hermione and Ron were watching them and talking about them again. Willow sighed, wondering if they were ever going to leave Dawn alone anymore.  
  
"What is it Luv?" Spike said hearing Willow's sigh.  
  
"I dunno Spike, I was just wondering if those three Gryffindors would leave Dawn alone." Spike watched the Gryffindors watching Dawn.  
  
"Well Pet, I guess they'll get bored of her eventually." Spike said.  
  
"I suppose." Willow said, but she didn't like what they were doing so she began to concentrate on them for a moment and was pleased when they all looked shocked and tried not to seem so obvious looking up at her.  
  
"Pet. what'd you do?" Spike asked, curious about what he'd just witnessed.  
  
"Just gave them something to think about." Willow replied cryptically, but seemed awfully pleased with herself.  
  
"Mhmm" Spike said, not quite sure what she'd done. "Eat up Red, you never know who might come along and eat your food." Spike said smiling.  
  
*~*  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron were busy discussing their favourite topic; Dawn and if she was evil or not.  
  
Hermione was halfway through a sentence when suddenly she heard a voice in her head. A voice that sounded a lot like Professor Rosenberg's.  
  
"If I were you, I'd stop worrying if Dawn Summers is evil or not, which she isn't, and start worrying about your own well being and safety. think about it." and the voice was gone.  
  
"Uh Hermione, that wasn't just in my head, was it?" Ron asked.  
  
"Uh." Hermione was speechless and turned to look at Professor Rosenberg.  
  
"Mione, that wasn't just me imagining things, was it?" Harry said.  
  
"No it wasn't, I think that's what you call a warning." She told the two boys.  
  
"Blimey, that was a shocking warning." Ron said, "Do you reckon Professor Rosenberg is evil as well?" Ron asked.  
  
"I think it means that we shouldn't worry about it anymore." Harry said, looking at his friend in amazement as he was coming up with more theories.  
  
"I think Harry's right for the time being." Hermione said. But her thoughts were racing around a million miles an hour. The books' appearing on their tables was the first hint that Willow was a very powerful witch. But what she did just then was an even bigger example that Willow was much more than she seemed. "Let's just leave the matter alone for the time being." Hermione told Ron and Harry.  
  
*~*  
  
Dawn had been talking to Draco but was acutely aware that her 'favourite' Gryffindors were talking about her. But when she saw them suddenly stop and look to Willow, she knew that Willow had done something to the. Dawn smiled to herself making sure that she was going to ask Willow about it later.  
  
*~*  
  
When dinner was over Spike and Willow made their way up to Dumbledore's office. The ascended the spiral staircase and entered the room. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk and he motioned for them to sit down.  
  
"First I would like to say that I am aware of you're your new living arrangements, and I am fine with that. I am happy that you have found your family William." He said addressing Spike. "Now to the matter at hand. I am afraid that my contacts have informed me that Voldemort is planning another attack on the students of Hogwarts, and, as usual will be focusing his attentions on Mister Potter. But we have also learned that he has an interest in yourself and young Miss Summers." Willow and Spike exchanged a look. "Now I understand why he would be interested in you Willow, but may I ask why he would be interested in Dawn?" Dumbledore asked them. Both friends sat there for a second before Willow said,  
  
"it is true, we haven't been completely honest with you."  
  
"What Red's trying to say is that, the lil' bit, she's. special" Spike continued. "You know that her sister is the Slayer, but what you don't know is that..."  
  
"Dawn is The Key" Willow finished, "She was a mystical ball of energy, essentially pure magic, a key that can open the doors t o other dimensions." Willow explained. "A group of monks were protecting the Key, but when the Hell goddess Glorificus, or Glory, wanted the key to return home, the monks sent her to the Slayer to protect."  
  
"They wanted Buffy to protect the Key with her life, so they sent the key to her in human form" Spike told Dumbledore  
  
"They sent the key to Buffy in the form of a sister, Dawn." Willow explained. "They created her from Buffy's own flesh and blood, and they created false memories for anyone that would have come in contact with her. So about two years ago she was just there. We didn't find out until a while later thought. But what would Voldemort want with Dawn?" Willow asked.  
  
"That I do not know. But I felt it best to warn both you and Dawn, and I thank you for telling me the truth about Miss Summers. I also have a letter addressed to the both of you. Willow and William." Dumbledore told them. Willow and Spike looked at each other, who would be sending them a letter? They got their answer soon enough. The letter had come from Wolfram and Hart, Los Angeles, CA, USA.  
  
"Angel" Willow said as Spike said  
  
"Poof" at the same time.  
  
TBC.  
  
A.N. Just to let you people know for the next chapter, I've decided that Cordy is back to her normal self, I know this isn't what happened in Angel, but Cordelia is one of y favourite characters. But what happened with Conner still happened so he isn't there anymore. Okay? Cool, So REVIEW and tell me what you think. 


	8. eight

Part 8  
  
Dear Willow and Spike,  
  
I am writing to tell you that I will be arriving at Hogwarts tomorrow evening along with Cordelia, Gunn and Fred. Wesley will be remaining here in LA to look after Wolfram and Hart. Albus has been made aware of our arrival. I would like to say congratulations on the job Willow; Cordy is telling me to say 'hi' from her. We should see you soon. Until then all my best,  
  
Angel  
  
*~*  
  
Willow handed Spike the letter and he quickly looked it over. "Great, the Poof is coming here." He said, "Why is he coming here anyway?" Spike asked.  
  
"I believe that Mr. Angel has learned of Willow and Dawn's danger and wants to see if everything is alright, I also believe he mentioned something about a holiday as the reason why the others are accompanying him." Dumbledore told the two. "I would think that you two would like to inform Dawn of the situation."  
  
"Yes, thank you for telling us" Willow said standing up. Spike stood up with Willow.  
  
"Yeah, we'll see you in the morning Albus" Spike said and led Willow out of the office. Once they were in the corridor Willow started to pace.  
  
"This cant be happening" Willow was saying to herself, "I can't cope with this, its all supposed to be alright. It's not even a god damn Tuesday! I don't think I'm cut out for this. No, no, no, no, no, no."  
  
"Red, Pet, Luv" Spike said trying to get Willow's attention. He reached out and grabbed her. "Red, what's the matter? You can handle this." Spike said  
  
"No I can't" Willow protested  
  
"When Buffy dies, you were the one who kept everyone together. Don't say you didn't, cause you did."  
  
"But I had Xander and Anya and everyone backing me up."  
  
"Yeah, and you'll have me and look, even Peaches is coming. You're not alone in this Red." Spike said, "Now come on, let's go break the news to The Bit"  
  
*~*  
  
When Willow and Spike returned to the room Dawn was curled up on the couch sleeping. Willow smiled; grabbing a blanket she draped it over the girl. Dawn shifted slightly mumbling something, "Shhh, sleep sweetie" Willow told her. "It's the start of the weekend tomorrow" she told Spike, "We'll let her sleep, she's had a couple of exciting first days of school. We'll tell her in the morning"  
  
"Come on luv. I'll see you to bed" Spike told her.  
  
When Willow was in bed she turned to Spike and said, "Stay". Spike pulled the covers back and slid into bed.  
  
"I don't know why I even have my own room" Spike said joking. Willow smiled slightly at his comment.  
  
"If it bothers you." she started  
  
"It doesn't" Spike reassured her  
  
"It's just that you're, familiar. Home" she explained.  
  
"You gonna tell me what's bothering you Pet?" Spike asked, noticing the red head had something else on her mind. Willow sighed.  
  
"It's everything" she said softly, turning onto her side her back facing Spike she started talking again, "Everything that's happening to me, to Dawn. The fact that Harry and his friends are so eager to learn about our past. Does evil want to follow us?"  
  
"Maybe we're just in the wrong place at the right time." Spike suggested  
  
"I suppose" she sighed, "I'm going to sleep, night Spike" she told the vampire lying next to her.  
  
"Night luv, get some rest" he said.  
  
Spike waited until he could hear Willow's breathing even out into that of a deep sleep. When he knew she was asleep, he then allowed himself to follow her into a deep sleep.  
  
*~*  
  
When Spike awoke in the morning he found Willow curled up to him and Dawn standing over them at the end of the bed. His eyes met hers as one of her eyebrows raised in question. When she knew she wouldn't get anything out of him she turned towards the door. "There's some breakfast out here for you two" she told him, "I guess Dumbledore thought that we would want to eat up here this morning." She said as Spike slipped out of bed careful not to wake Willow.  
  
"You fell asleep on the couch last night" Spike told her when he was sitting at a table sipping his blood as Dawn was eating her cereal.  
  
"I kinda figured that out, what with the whole waking up with a blanket on me, on the couch." Dawn told him  
  
Willow wandered out of her room, "Hey guys" she murmured, giving Spike a look, and said "Dawnie, Spike and I have something to tell you we think you should know'. Willow told her, Dawn froze, her spoon halfway to her mouth, "Its nothing we can't handle" Willow reassured the girl.  
  
"After dinner last night 'ol Albus asked if me and Red would come to his office. Firstly, we don't want you to worry." Spike said rushed.  
  
"He's found out that Voldemort is going to attack Hogwarts soon. We don't know when but he has also found out that Voldemort has a special interest in me and. you" Willow said the last part softly. Dawn took a bite out of her breakfast, chewed and swallowed before saying anything.  
  
"Well at least I have you and Spike to protect me right?" Dawn said weakly, "This isn't very different from anything we've been through before." She said. "Plus, isn't Voldemort just some wizard who had a little more power than normal wizards? So he's on a power trip." Dawn said, gaining her confidence back up. Spike and Willow were only a little surprised at how well Dawn was taking the news.  
  
"That's right" Spike told her, "But you're going to have to keep the key part of you extra off limits for now. Plus Peaches is going to be here as well" Spike reluctantly admitted.  
  
"Angel?" Dawn asked, looking to Willow for an explanation.  
  
"Yes, we also got a letter from him last night saying he'll be arriving, along with Cordy, and his associates you haven't met yet, Fred and Gunn." Willow told her.  
  
"Okay, cool" Dawn said, "So what are we doing today?" she asked  
  
"Well I was thinking about researching this Voldemort guy to see what we're really going to be facing." Willow told her, "Do you want to help?" Dawn thought about it for a moment before she said,  
  
"Sure, you know me, mini research girl" she told Willow, "For you truly are the master of researching" she said and Willow smiled  
  
"Okay, so I'll meet you down at the library at 11.30, so that gives you time to do anything you need to do beforehand."  
  
"Well I guess I'd better get changed then. I'll see you then, Bye Will, Spike" she said and left the room by the door that led to her room.  
  
"I guess I should have expected her to take it lightly, after all, all the things she's faced in her short life" Willow told Spike.  
  
"That she has Pet, but so had you at her age" Spike said agreeing, "Well, if you're going to research with the Bit, I might go and get some rest" Spike told her, Willow looked at Spike with a look that told him she was thinking he was lazy. "Hey! Don't look at me that way, Peaches is coming this evening. I'm going to need my strength." He told her, and walked back into the bedroom, "Come wake me up if you need something"  
  
Willow shook her head and began to eat her breakfast as she opened the Daily Prophet to read the news.  
  
*~*  
  
When Dawn had changed into normal 'muggle' clothes she pulled a box out from under her bed. She heard a knock at her door and called out, "its open", Sunnydale habits never really leaving her. The door opened and Draco walked inside  
  
"Summers" he said, "Living alone?" he questioned noticing he had no roommate.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm thankful for it too. What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Just checking up on you, what've you got there?" he asked pointing to the box.  
  
"Come see for yourself" she told him, so he walked across to her and sat down on the bed and watched as she opened the box. Inside were tons of muggle photos. Dawn flicked through them until she pulled out one with a Tall dark haired man and a brunette woman standing next to a distinguished looking man.  
  
"Who are they?" Draco asked, eager to learn more about Dawn.  
  
"This is Angel" she said pointing to the man, "He used to live in Sunnydale and he went out with Buffy. That is until he moved to L.A. and started a detective agency. This photo's a couple of years old, Cordy," she said pointing to the smiling brunette, "Lived in Sunnydale also, she went to high school with Willow" noticing the confused look on Draco's face Dawn smiled, "High school would be the muggle equivalent of fourth year to seventh year" she explained. "Cordy went to LA to become an actress, but ended up working for Angel instead. Wesley, now that I think about it was from England via Sunnydale before he moved to LA. He was Buffy's second watcher, but now he works for Angel as well. Angel has more people working for him now, a whole building full in fact. You'll get to meet some of them soon." Dawn told Draco and he looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Uh how?" he asked  
  
"Will told me that he's coming to visit, along with Cordy and two other people I've never met before. Willow and Spike know them though."  
  
"Professor Eaton?" Draco asked in surprise, "Oh, by the way, why do you call Professor Eaton, Spike?" He asked, Dawn thought for a moment,  
  
"Um, it's a nickname, he's had it for a long while, but anyway, when we thought he was 'gone' he was actually in LA working for Angel and his friends" Dawn explained  
  
"Oh, okay" Draco said, he looked at Dawn and said, "Are you doing anything today?" Dawn looked at him, a sorry look passing her face, "Cause I was wondering if you wanted to do something with me?" he finished.  
  
"Oh, I'd love to, really." She said  
  
"Why do I feel like there is a but, here" Draco asked in a disappointed voice  
  
"Maybe because there is, I'm really sorry but I told Willow I'd help her with some researching" Dawn told him.  
  
"That's okay, maybe some other time?" Draco said as he got up, "I'll see ya round Summers" he said and made his way to the door,  
  
"Yeah, you too Malfoy" and with that he was out of the room.  
  
*~*  
  
When Dawn entered the library she could see that she was there before Willow, and also Harry, Hermione and Ron were also in the library. Sighing Dawn made her way over to a table next to them and sat down. She glanced over at the books and noticed that they seemed to be researching Sunnydale. Dawn was about to say something when Willow entered the library, her arms full of books. She stopped Dawn and walked over to her and dropped the books down onto the table with a loud 'thud'.  
  
"Hey Dawnie, waiting long?" she asked.  
  
"Mo I just got here, gosh, that's a lot of books Wills" Dawn said looking at the pile between them.  
  
"Well this is what Dumbledore gave me to look at." Willow said, noticing the three Gryffindors she said, "Hi guys, whatcha doing?" noticing the Sunnydale books her eyes narrowed her eyes slightly.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were all still a bit shaken up from what happened last night but Willow seemed to be friendly enough now. "Hello Professor, we're researching Sunnydale, it's a really fascinating place, now that I know where to look for information on it." Hermione said.  
  
"Yes, it is an interesting place to live." Willow told them, "Now if you'll excuse me, Dawn and I have some of our own researching to do." She told them and sat down opposite Dawn, "So where should we start?"  
  
*~*  
  
By 5 o'clock that evening Willow and Dawn had gotten through most of the books, their Gryffindor friends still beside them. "Okay, I think we've done enough for now. Why don't we go get ready for dinner? Don't forget about our guests." Willow emphasised 'guests' as she knew that Harry, Hermione and Ron were listening to their conversation. She stood up and gathered half of the books, Dawn picked up the other half and the two left the library.  
  
"What did they mean my guests?" Ron asked.  
  
"We'll probably find out soon enough Ron" Harry said  
  
"Did you see what they were looking up?" Hermione asked, she didn't wait for an answer before answering for them, "The Dark Lord, I swear all the books they had pointed to the fact the they were looking up He Who Must Not Be Named. You know what that must mean"  
  
"Blimey, they ARE evil" Ron said  
  
"We don't know that" Harry said, "Now come on or we'll be late for dinner."  
  
*~*  
  
At dinner that night Dumbledore had an announcement to make. "Before we eat I would like to announce that we will have some guests staying with us for a while. Would you please welcome Liam O'Rourke, otherwise known as Angel and his associates, Cordelia Chase, Winnifred Burk and Charles Gunn. These four are close friends with Professor Rosenberg and Professor Eaton. I hope you make them feel very welcome during their stay at Hogwarts." Dumbledore finished. As soon as he had the main doors opened and Hagrid led in four people. Four extra chairs appeared at the teachers table and they were led to their seats.  
  
"Angel, Cordy! I'm so glad to see you" Willow said getting up to hug her friends. "Fred, Gunn, its good to see you again" she said hugging them also. Spike muttered something and then said,  
  
"Peaches"  
  
"William" Angel replied.  
  
Dawn who was sitting at the Slytherin table waved at the new comers, and they waved back. Willow noticed the suspicious looks coming from the Gryffindors and sighed, this was going to be an interesting visit.  
  
TBC.  
  
So what do people think?  
  
THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL THOSE OF YOU WHO REVIEWED!!!  
  
Depending on the feedback I get I might have the next chapter up before Christmas!  
  
If not. Merry Christmas to everyone! : ) 


	9. nine

Part 9  
  
Willow glanced along the teachers table, happy to see so many friendly faces. She looked the other side of her and was greeted with not as many happy people. By the end of dinner the normal teacher's obvious dislike for their guests was apparent. "I would like all the teachers to remain behind" Dumbledore announced.  
  
When all the students had left Dumbledore addressed the teachers, "I understand that you are concerned about our current guests, but I assure you they will be no harm" Dumbledore told them.  
  
"But this Liam, Angel, whatever you call him, Albus, he is a 'vampire' if you have forgotten, have you lost your mind?" Severus spoke up. He wasn't very pleased when a very young person acquired the position of DADA and with Spike being given Magical History professor he had to question his boss' sanity.  
  
"I have to agree with Severus here" Minerva said, "Is this not Angelus, half the Scourge of Europe? Albus, you can't be considering letting him stay here. A soulless creature has no place at Hogwarts" Angel had to hold Gunn back when Minerva let that comment slip.  
  
"Hey!" Spike said. "If you're looking for the Scourge of Europe, you have the entire team here" Willow shook her head.  
  
"Look" she said, "Okay Spike, we know, you and Angel, Baddies to the max. But that's not the point. Angel is not soulless, neither is Spike for that fact. And I happen to know that Angel has a soul. I was the one who re- souled him." She admitted.  
  
The teachers along the table stared at Willow in shock. "A soul restoration?" Minerva murmured under her breath. "But you are so young." She said staring at Willow in amazement.  
  
"Actually Willow was younger than what she is now. The first time she re- souled him" Cordelia spoke up from where she had been standing. "She was about 18 I think. Maybe younger." All the teachers stared at Cordelia in shock, "What? It's the truth, I just thought you aught to know." Cordy said started picking at the remaining food on her plate.  
  
"When I re-souled Angel for the first time doesn't really matter, all that matters is that I did, Angel has a soul and a good one too. It doesn't mean that someone is good if they have a soul or not. It's the person that they chose to be, and Angel has one of the greatest souls I know. Because yes, I gave him that soul." Willow said. She turned to Angel and he gave her a smile. He then turned to the people that were looking at him with concern.  
  
"I understand that you have worries about my presence being here, but I do assure you I don't mean you any harm. My colleges are human, well Fred and Gunn are 100% human, here to fight the same fight that we are all up against. Cordy is. more than human. She's is a higher being, she's lived in a higher plane than all of us can imagine. We are here to protect Willow and Dawn; we are here for our family." Angel said and turned to Spike. "We promise we won't get in your way." He told them all.  
  
"Well then" Dumbledore said, "I guess it's all sorted then, they shall stay." He said. Minerva will show you to your quarters. I know you will want to get some rest after your journey here." He said. Minerva got up from her seat and addressed their guests.  
  
"If you will follow me, I will show you to your quarters." And led them out of the room, as they were leaving Cordy turned to Willow and said,  
  
"We'll come and see you after we're settled in" and they left the room.  
  
*~*  
  
Sitting in their common room Spike said, "Well that was an interesting start to Peaches arrival."  
  
"Well it was more of a ripple than I thought would happen. I guess you were right about them not really liking vampires, I mean I understand, but you and Angel have souls."  
  
"That doesn't change the fact that we're blood sucking fiends Luv" Spike said. "Are you going to check on the Bit Pet?" Spike asked. Willow turned and looked at Dawns door.  
  
"I guess I should." She said and got up and walked over to Dawns door and opened it and looked in. Dawn was lying in bed asleep. It wasn't very late but Willow knew that Dawn was tired. She closed the door and was walking back over to Spike when there was a knock at the main door. Opening the door she saw Angel and Cordelia "Hey, come in." she said to her friends,  
  
"Where are Fred and Gunn?" Spike asked as the two came in and sat down opposite himself and Willow in the common room.  
  
"They were tired; we told them they could get some rest." Angel said. "So, what's really going on?" Angel asked, "How big a threat is this guy?"  
  
"He's not a big fish compared to what we've faced before." Willow admitted, "I could probably beat him if I went up against him, but the worry is that he could get someone to snatch Dawn when I'm not watching." Willow said, upset that she could possibly lose Dawn and let everyone down. Spike took her hand and squeezed it in encouragement.  
  
"It isn't your job Pet." He told her, "It's up to all of us. The problem is peaches, that Dawn has been sorted into Slytherin." Spike explained. "Slytherin is home to some pretty mean witches and wizards. A lot of the students sorted into Slytherin have parents that are supporters of Voldemort."  
  
"So we have to make sure that Dawn is safe." Cordy said, "Is there anyone that could protect her inside her house?" She asked and Willow and Spike looked at each other.  
  
"There is one person." Spike said.  
  
"Draco Malfoy. He seems like an okay kid and he seems to genuinely like Dawn, the only problem is that his father is one of Voldemort's top supporters. I'm not sure that we can risk letting him know the full truth." Willow said.  
  
"Well for now, we're just going to have to watch over her very carefully." Angel said. "Its getting late, we'll get some sleep and talk about it some more in the morning." He said and looked to Spike. "William, do you want us to walk you to your room?" He asked. Spike looked a bit uncomfortable and looked to Willow,  
  
"Uh look mate." he said not quite sure how to explain to his Grandsire about the room arrangements, luckily Willow took over and saved him from having to explain.  
  
"Spike lives here, with us." She said and when Angel gave her a look and his eyed slipped into a dark glare, she said, "Don't look at me like that." She snapped, "Spike is part of my family, he has his own room here." She explained, not mentioning that they slept in the same bed. "So go on and get some sleep, we'll talk more in the morning." She said showing Angel and Cordy to the door,  
  
"It's good to see you again Willow" Angel said, giving Spike a look that could kill, "William" he said.  
  
"We're both happy to see you two again" Cordy said and led an unhappy Angel out of the room.  
  
Once they had left Spike turned to Willow, "Thanks for saving me there Pet."  
  
"What are friends for?" she said and started walking towards the bedroom. "Come on, let's get some sleep." She said. Spike got up and followed her into the room. When they were both ready for bed he pulled the covers back from his side of the bed. "Imagine having to explain this huh?" she asked Spike, he just smiled.  
  
"Get some sleep Red." He said and snuggled down into bed. Willow watched him and laughed slightly; she got into the bed and turned off the light. She lay there for a while until she felt Spike turn over and make her turn into him. "I said get some sleep Pet. I didn't mean lie there agonizing over the events that just happened." Willow smiled.  
  
"Okay, Okay" she said and Spike allowed her to snuggle in next to him and she fell asleep. Spike like the night before, lay there watching her. He kissed her forehead before closing his eyes, wondering why he was having feelings that he shouldn't have.  
  
*~*  
  
The next morning Willow woke up in Spike's arms. She smiled to herself and when she looked up she found Spike looking down at her. They just lay there for a few moments before he brushed some hair back from her face.  
  
"Spike." Willow said, he brought his finger up to her lips  
  
"Shhh." he said, and cupped her face in his hand. He leaned down and gently kissed her, Willow was shocked but soon found that she was responding to Spike. His hand left her face and travelled down her body and rested at her hips. Willow leaned into him deepening the kiss. They broke apart when Willow was desperate for air. Spike opened his mouth to say something when they heard movement in the next room.  
  
"Hey Guys, are you awake yet?" Dawn's voice called out. Willow looked at Spike and realised what she had just done.  
  
"Oh my Goddess." She whispered and leapt out of bed. She shook her head and backed away from him. Opening the bathroom door she stepped inside and locked the door once she was in. Her back sliding down the door, Willow sat on the ground. 'What the hell just happened?' she asked herself, 'That couldn't have just happened. I'm gay now, aren't I? And Spike is in love with Buffy. It didn't mean anything; it was just confusion from waking up next to each other.' She rationalized, but the pounding of her heart and her body tingling all over told her other wise.  
  
Outside the room in the bed Spike ran his hands through his hair. What had he just done? He didn't mean too, but when he looked down at Willow in the morning he couldn't help himself, she looked like a goddess. He had always admired her, and now away from Sunnydale and Buffy, he had felt himself becoming to feel more than friend feelings for her. He felt like the Poof, running around after her, making sure she was okay and now she probably hated him. Getting out of bed and quickly changing he walked into the common room and saw Dawn eating breakfast. "Finally." She said. "Where's Willow?" She asked. Spike froze.  
  
"Uh she's in the bathroom." He said and sat down to drink his blood. When Willow came out of the bathroom Dawn noticed straight away that something was wrong between Willow and Spike. They were on edge around each other. Spike accidentally brushed his leg against hers and they both froze giving each other a quick nervous look before continuing on like nothing had changed. 'Interesting' Dawn thought to herself, 'Very interesting'  
  
"Okay I'm going to meet Draco now." Dawn told Willow and Spike. Willow turned and looked at Spike nervously before turning back to Dawn and saying,  
  
"Okay, but don't be long, and chances are that we'll be here with Angel and everyone when you get back. If we aren't here we'll probably be in the library." Willow told her. Dawn left the two alone, fortunately for Willow and Spike they didn't have to sit in awkward silence for very long. It hadn't been three minutes before there was a knock at the front door. 'I'll get it" Willow said rushing to the door, she opened it and was greeted by Angel, Cordy, Fred and Gunn. "Hey guys" she said a friendly smile on her face. It wasn't until they entered the room that Angel picked up that there was tension between Willow and Spike.  
  
"So, where's Dawn?" Angel asked, looking around the room.  
  
"She just left" Willow told him, "She's going to meet Draco; I told her that it was okay. But she'll catch up with us later." She told everyone.  
  
"Okay, so what do actually know about this Voldemort guy? Except for the fact that he wants to rule the world, but what's new there? Every bad guy wants to rule the world, and okay I'm babbling now aren't i?" Fred said. Willow smiled at her,  
  
"That's okay, I babble too. Well I guess this would be a good time to take you guys to the library to show you what we've been researching." Willow told everyone and then proceeded to lead the group to the library. They took the most internal route as Angel was still sensitive to the Sun. Once they entered the Willow chose a table away from the windows.  
  
*~*  
  
Hermione had been continuing her research on Sunnydale and reading her Watcher's diary when she heard several people enter the library, she looked up to see who it was as not many people came into the library so early on a weekend morning.  
  
"Ahh, brings back old memories doesn't it Will." Came a voice, Hermione not recognizing the person peeked over to where the group was now sitting, and saw that the person who had spoken was the brunette who had arrived at dinner last night, one of Professor Rosenberg and Professor Eaton's guests.  
  
"Yeah sure does." Willow replied, "Researching in the Sunnydale library, where does the time go. Seems like only yesterday we were all in the library researching what baddie Buffy had to kill." Willow said. Hermione raised an eyebrow, these people were from Sunnydale?  
  
"Okay down to business, who is this guy and how do we get rid of him?" the African American said.  
  
"Its not that easy Gunn" Willow said, "Voldemort may not be very powerful individually but he has many loyal followers called Death Eaters and combined, I don't think I would be able to beat him, do some major damage yes, but not completely destroy."  
  
"So who is he?" Cordelia asked. Hermione had been slowly inching her way closer to the group and took this opportunity to announce her presence. What she didn't know is that Spike and Angel already knew that she was there.  
  
"Voldemort was once human, he was a muggle born sorted into Slytherin, and there hasn't been another one since then except for Dawn. His name was Tom Riddle." Hermione said. Willow looked up in surprise; she looked at Hermione in amazement.  
  
"Hermione, how do you know so much?" She asked, although she was figuring out the answer in her head at the same time.  
  
"Well when he is constantly trying to kill your best friend, you kind of learn a lot about him" Hermione explained, although she wasn't her usual confident self in front of these strangers, also she was still a bit ashamed of how she had jumped to conclusions about Dawn and Willow even though she didn't know the full truth. Willow smiled at her.  
  
"Hermione Granger, I'd like you to meet my friends, this is Angel, Cordelia, Fred and Gunn" She said pointing to each person. "You know me and Professor Eaton." Hermione murmured a shy 'hi' and waved. Willow was studying the girl trying to figure out whether she was trying to be genuinely friendly. Figuring that her warning had gotten to the girl she smiled at the girl and invited her to join them. Hermione took a seat at the end of the table and looked at Willow,  
  
"Professor, I'm sorry if I've caused you any grief with my curiosity of yourself and Dawn. I can't speak for Harry or Ron, but I really am sorry." She said, she then looked at what they were researching. "Professor is he. I mean. is he back?" she asked.  
  
"It would seem so, but could you please not mention it to anyone, we don't want to cause a school wide panic." Willow explained, just as she finished speaking Dawn rushed into the room,  
  
"Hey guys" she said to everyone, and then she noticed Hermione and stopped short. "What's she doing here?" she asked a bitter tone to her voice. Hermione turned to Dawn  
  
"Dawn, I'm sorry that I let house prejudices come between what could have been friendship. Will you forgive me?" she asked. Dawn stared at Hermione trying to figure out if she was telling her the truth; she turned to Willow to see what she thought. Willow nodded in encouragement. "Okay then." Dawn said smiling. "Friends?" she asked.  
  
"Friends" Hermione said. She was amazed that Dawn had forgiven her so quickly and Hermione realized that Dawn was a person that she wanted to be friends with. Dawn turned to Willow and Willow looked at Fred and Gunn,  
  
"I don't believe that you have been properly introduced. Fred, Gunn, this is Dawn, you know Buffy? Well know of Buffy, this is her sister, Dawn. Dawn this is Fred and Gunn."  
  
"So you're that girl who spent like 5 years in another dimension?" Dawn asked and Hermione's eyes widened. "And you've been fighting vamps since you were young cause they were taking over your neighbourhood?" she asked Gunn. Both of them nodded and Willow looked at her in shock. "What? I listen; I do pick up some things you know." She said. Hermione was just sitting next her with her eyes wider than they should be.  
  
"Okay, well Dawn and I dad a lot of research yesterday." Willow told everyone. "So, we've made notes and you can look over them" she said passing the notes around.  
  
"I think our priority should be keeping the bit safe" Spike said. It was the first thing he's said since Angel and the rest's arrival. Angel had been observing Spike; he had noticed that Spike kept on staring at Willow and then scolding himself when he realised what he was doing. Something had defiantly happened between them and Angel wanted to know what.  
  
"I think Spike's right." Cordelia said. "Dawn, we have to make sure that you're safe at all times. Especially with the house that you've been sorted into." Dawn sighed and laid her head on the table.  
  
"Is my life one big long Tuesday?" She asked.  
  
"Of course not Dawnie, if yours is, then mine is too." Willow said. "I think that you are going to have to just be careful." Willow said. "Okay, look, lets all take a break." She said looking at Dawn and Hermione and then at Spike. Willow got up and motioned for Spike to come with her. Standing my the window she turned to Spike and looked at him for a second before she said.  
  
*~*  
  
Dawn turned to Hermione and said, "Soo." and Hermione said.  
  
"I think we should have a talk" Willow said to Spike and Hermione to Dawn.  
  
TBC.  
  
A.N. So what did you think? I know that there was a lot of changing friendship dynamics here, but I felt that it was what should happen to get things moving.  
  
I think this is my longest chapter so far :) 


End file.
